


Поединок

by leoriel



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, PWP, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:11:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2589593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что-то определенно было в том, как он двигался.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Поединок

— Эй, блудница?  
Гамора нехотя повернула голову — Дракс сидел в кресле, точил ножи и лыбился во весь рот. В метафоры он, как же там говорил Квилл? Кажется, «не впиливал».  
— Чего тебе?  
— Уединимся на нижней палубе? — Дракс явно не единожды мог умереть. Вызвать Ронана на поединок было настоящим самоубийством, но именно сейчас он подошел к смерти по-настоящему близко. Гамора улыбнулась ему и, медленно, грациозно потягиваясь, поднялась на ноги. Пусть любуется напоследок, щенок.  
Дракс улыбался не менее дикой улыбкой. Можно было подумать, что труп Таноса уже лежал у его ног. Убив Таноса, Гамора улыбалась бы в точности так же, только еще разрубила бы его труп на мелкие кусочки и утопила их в кислоте. Не успокоилась бы, пока не уничтожила всю органику, а неорганику бы отправила к сердцу сверхновой. Взорвала бы его базы, развесила по всей галактике кишки его союзников, возвела бы трон из их черепов. Возможно, с Драксом Разрушителем они были больше похожи, чем ей бы хотелось.  
— Звездный Лорд не соврал, — восхищенно сказал Дракс, тихо, но Гамора услышала. — Пошли уже на нижнюю палубу драться.  
Всю дорогу до нижней палубы Гамора хохотала громче, чем палящий из базуки енот.

А он был хорош. Что-то определенно было в том, как он двигался — тяжело, недостаточно быстро (по сравнению с полукиборгом), и все равно смертоносно. Примитивная грация, крепостью духа он компенсировал несовершенство органической плоти.  
Квилл, зазвездившись, заказал себе протез на место правого глаза и утверждал, что стал лучшим стрелком в галактике, Дракс мало изменился — только обзавелся новой татуировкой. Или обновил старые, кто его разберет, у Гаморы не было времени, чтобы на него пялиться. Ей вообще было неинтересно. Почти.  
Когда Дракс попытался отрезать ей голову, это было предсказуемо, но волнующе. Гамора вывернулась, пнула его в живот, перекувыркнулась, запрыгнула ему на плечи и крепко сжала бедрами. Будет забавно ногами сломать ему шею.  
Дракс умудрился скинуть ее и опрокинуть на лопатки. Гамора выбила у него нож и направила в сердце, однако он успел увернуться и намотал на кулак ее косу.  
Гамора отсекла ее у основания, сосредоточилась и через минуту волосы снова отросли до нужной длины, разлились по плечам гладким шелком. Танос не терпел несовершенства.  
— И рука отрастет? — на секунду опешив, спросил Дракс и потерял последнее преимущество.  
Гамора уже сидела на нем сверху, прижимала к полу — не вывернуться. Дракс был не таким разочарованием, как многие ее былые противники, и все равно он был медленным, несовершенным существом.  
— Ловко ты. Даже не запыхалась.  
— И на что ты надеялся?  
— Хотел узнать был ли у меня шанс в той тюрьме.  
Гамора хотела сказать, что нет, не было никаких шансов, но наверняка она не знала. Убил бы он ее, убила бы она его, или оба они были бы мертвы.  
— Шанс был, — Гамора сказала это, потому что бой действительно ее развлек. От Дракса пахло потом и кровью — оставленная ей на груди рана не успела еще затянуться. Секунду назад он был опасен, сейчас — беспомощен. Типично для мужчин.  
Хотя сейчас… черт, он, и правда, был хорош. Если выкинуть ту часть истории, где он скорбел о погибшей жене, но сейчас-то он молчал, а реакции его тела говорили довольно красноречиво.  
Гамора знала, что если он положит руку ей на грудь, то она ее оторвет и прибьет на верхней палубе, возле приборной панели, рядом с головой пока ни о чем не подозревающего Звездного Лорда. Дракс тоже это знал.  
Поэтому Гамора выпустила ножи (не уронила, просто отложила в сторону) и положила руку ему на грудь и поцеловала-укусила за губу, в шею, обняла крепко — кости аж хрустнули — и начала снимать с себя одежду.  
Драка только распалила ее, хотелось не столько переломать все его кости, сколько почувствовать подушечками пальцев, как они проступают под кожей. Когда она покончила с последней своей застежкой, Дракс уже был полностью обнажен. Был бы он в бою хоть на треть столь поспешен.  
И пылок. Он вошел в нее без долгих прелюдий и закинул ее руки себе на плечи. Когда Гамора ногтями задела его спину, он даже не поморщился. Секс для него был продолжением поединка.  
И все равно ей хотелось большего — как всегда. Его плоть была слаба и имела изъяны, а ее нет.  
Можно было напомнить ему о Таносе, Ронане, его глупой, почти человеческой мести, и секс бы снова стал именно таким, как ей хотелось. Смертельным орудием, обрядом инициации.  
Гамора бы кончила, перерезав ему глотку, чувствуя, как в нее изливается его семя. Но пока это было всего лишь больной опасной фантазией.  
Убить означало поддаться безумию. Означало, что она бы стала именно той, кого Танос пытался из нее сделать, точной его копией.  
Гамора не стала ничего говорить, когда Дракс назвал ее чужим именем.


End file.
